


Bunny Boy

by ashisverymuchonfire



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Animal Ears, Costume Kink, Costumes, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, M/M, Pink Panties, Smut, kellic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisverymuchonfire/pseuds/ashisverymuchonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin goes to an Easter party hosted by his friend Justin, who, long story short, hooks him up with a guy named Vic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Easter smut one-shot. I got this ridiculous idea and I couldn’t resist so yeah this was basically just an excuse to write porn. plus a bit of fluff at the end. (ha, ha. fluff. bunnies. heh.)
> 
> so yeah this smut contains dirty talk and crossdressing, specifically in the form of Kellin Quinn dressed up in bunny panties. it's probably not as strange as it sounds.
> 
> now if you’ll excuse me I am going to go bathe in holy water bc this thing is so kinky GOODBYE

“Tops in one room, bottoms in the other!”  
  
This is probably the weirdest party I’ve ever been to, and I’ve been to some fucking weird parties.  
  
It’s run by my good friend Justin at his unnecessarily large house (considering that he’s the only one who lives there). He doesn’t even have that great of a job; his family is just rich, and he inherited a lot of the money. He works at a gay bar…which is what caused this party to happen in the first place.  
  
Justin knows a lot of gay dudes (myself included), and I mean  _a lot_. Today is the Saturday before Easter, and Justin wanted to throw an extra gay party, as if to spite Jesus or something. (I don’t even know. He’s weird.) So he invited every gay dude he knows (which, like I said, is a lot), and now he’s rounding us all up and dividing us into a group of tops and a group of bottoms, for whatever reason. I, of course, am going into the “bottom” group.  
  
“And if you’re a switch,” he adds, “then pick what you want to be for the night. Do Eenie Meenie Miney Moe or something. There’s gotta be two groups, and I’m gonna count everyone to make sure that it’s equal. If one side has more than the other, somebody’ll have to make a sacrifice and go to the other side.”  
  
The bottoms end up in the kitchen, with the tops in the dining room. After counting and making sure that it’s all equal, Justin stands in the doorway between the two groups with a large Easter basket full of different colored eggs. “Okay,” he says. “Here’s the game. Each of these eggs is unique, and every bottom is gonna get one. Only one. They’ll hide it somewhere around this house, anywhere except for in the dining room. Tops, that’s where you’re gonna stay until they’re done. Then, the tops are going to go around the house on an Easter egg hunt. They will search for one egg. Only one. Once they’ve found an egg, they will report back to me, and I’ll tell you which bottom put it there. That bottom is going to be your partner for the night.”  
  
In an instant, we’ve all perked up, peering past Justin into the room across from us and eyeing up our possible partners. This whole concept is completely ridiculous, but it’s exactly the sort of thing that Justin would do.  
  
“And after you’re all paired up, well, that’s when the magic happens,” he says, smiling knowingly. “I’m not gonna make you do anything if you end up not liking the guy you got–or if you’re dating somebody else and you don’t wanna cheat–but I figured this would be a nice chance to hook up a bunch of lonely gay dudes with each other. Play a little Matchmaker. My only request: Don’t have sex in my bed. It has enough cum stains already. Anywhere else is fine. A wall? The couch? The bathroom? Go for it. Or take your partner home with you. Also, stay safe, kids.”  
  
With that, he closes the door to the dining room so that the tops can’t see, turning to us bottoms and handing out the eggs. He even gives himself one, explaining, “We were short one bottom, so I’ll be participating to make it even.” (Personally, I think he’s just hoping he’ll get paired with Jack Fowler.)  
  
From there, he sets us loose, and we run around the house, trying to find the perfect spot for our Easter eggs. It’s pretty funny, really. I hide mine in a vase with a bunch of flowers in it, leaving part of the egg peeking out of the leaves.  
  
Once we’ve all hidden our eggs, Justin lets the tops come out of the dining room. This part is even funnier, sitting on the couch and watching a bunch of grown men running around the house searching for Easter eggs like five-year-olds. Quite a few of them are catching my attention; they definitely aren’t bad-looking guys, and I’m starting to wonder why I didn’t know most of them existed before tonight. Maybe I should hang out at that gay bar more often.  
  
“What happens if we don’t find an egg?” someone calls.  
  
“You don’t get laid!” Justin calls back. “Or maybe I’ll pair you up with the bottom whose egg you couldn’t find. Yeah, I think I’ll do that.”  
  
A few minutes later, someone else yells, “Aha!” Then I see a tan-skinned, younger-looking guy pulling my egg out of the vase and holding it up triumphantly. “Got one!”  
  
Justin pops his head out of the kitchen. “Who got one?”  
  
“Me,” the guy says, walking over to him and handing it to him. “Did I get a cutie?” he asks teasingly.  
  
Justin takes one look at the egg and breaks into a wide grin as he puts it back in the basket. “You got a real brat.”  
  
“Hey!” I call from my place on the couch.  
  
Justin grins wider and points at me. “That one,” he says. “See? I told you. A brat. But he’ll give you a good time.”  
  
“How would you know?” I call.  
  
“I’ve heard various other guys complimenting you,” he replies smoothly. “Or, more specifically, your little…kink.”  
  
My partner raises his eyebrows, looking at me with genuine interest. He definitely wants to know what Justin means by my “kink,” and I think I want to show him.  
  
“Kellin Quinn,” Justin says, gesturing at me and then at my partner, “this is Vic Fuentes.” Then he gestures from my partner–Vic–back to me. “Vic Fuentes, this is Kellin Quinn. You two have fun.”  
  
Vic makes his way over, sitting down next to me on the couch. “So, hidden in the flower vase, huh?” he says casually, sending me a strangely reassuring smile.  
  
My cheeks are probably pink. “They, uh…they looked lonely?”  
  
He laughs a little. “No need to defend yourself for putting it in the flowers. I like flowers. They’re pretty.” He quirks his lip up. “Like you,” he adds, still sounding casual and relaxed. “You’re pretty.”  
  
I have to be blushing even harder now. “Thanks. I, um…I get that a lot.”  
  
Vic nods approvingly. “For a good reason, too.” He starts to look around the room. “I don’t know about you, but I’m interested to see who Justin gets. He’s probably got, like, ten exes all in this room. And Jack probably wants to fight all of them.”  
  
That makes me laugh. I’ve already taken a liking to this guy–he seems open, friendly, and easy to talk to, and I think he’s trying to make me feel more comfortable around him. Or maybe that’s just how he naturally is. Either way, it’s working.  
  
“To be honest, I wasn’t even sure I wanted to go to this party,” he says. “I knew that I’d only know, like, two or three people, and I thought it’d be really awkward. I came with a few of my friends. Should’ve known Justin would come up with something crazy like this.”  
  
“Are you glad you went to this party now?” I ask, raising an eyebrow suggestively and deciding that two can play at the flirting game. Justin isn’t joking–when it comes to things like this, I can be a total brat. (And it’s fun.)  
  
Vic regards me, once again, with genuine interest. “We’ll see, Kellin Quinn,” he says, nodding. “We’ll see.”  
  
Soon enough, everybody’s been partnered up, and most of us seem pretty satisfied. Justin is priding himself for being the best matchmaker in California. The rest of the night is fairly similar to how it was before we played this game, except for the fact that now there’s a bit more making out going on. Vic and I hang out for a short while before he seriously starts dropping hints, which I completely understand–after all, the whole point of Justin’s game was basically, well, to get most of us laid.  
  
“So,” Vic says at one point when there’s a lull in conversation. “Justin mentioned that you have a little bit of a…”  
  
“Kink?” I finish for him, smirking a little. “Yeah, you could say that. It’s just something I find fun. Some people like it. Some people don’t.”  
  
He’s definitely interested, and the way those dark bedroom eyes are looking at me is starting to turn me on a little bit. “Mind giving me a hint?”  
  
I bite my lip, pretending to think for a moment. The truth is that I bought a specific outfit that fits perfectly for this holiday; I didn’t know if I’d be using it for sex or not, but hey–it’s fun to dress up for myself, too.  
  
“Hmm…Easter bunny,” I say with a knowing grin that would rival Justin’s from earlier.  
  
I’ll admit it: Vic’s clear confusion and excitement amuses me immensely.  
  
“We can go back to my place,” I suggest, making my voice sound softer and more sensual. “Then I can show you.”  
  
Vic breaks into a smile, nodding a little. This is way too much fun.  
  
We end up leaving shortly after that, quickly saying our goodbyes and thanking Justin, who gives us another knowing look. “See?” he says. “You two are hitting it off great. I’m amazing. A couple of other people have already left, too. I love watching it. Have fun, guys.”  
  
With that, we head outside, and I lead him over to my car. “You said you came with friends, right?” I say. “You won’t be leaving your car behind with nobody to drive it?”  
  
He shakes his head. “Nope. We’re good.”  
  
“Fantastic.” I raise my eyebrows as I hop into the driver’s seat and he takes shotgun.  
  
We still hold a normal conversation, but I think both of us can feel a sense of impatience and anticipation. Vic wants to know what I have in store for him, and I’m eager to show him.  
  
When we get to my apartment building, we don’t get out of the car immediately. We sit in the darkness, both of us looking at each other in the eyes, as if daring each other to make the first move.  
  
I’m the one who gives in first–those dark brown eyes are getting the best of me. I lean forward and connect my lips with his, grabbing on to the fabric of his t-shirt. In a swift movement, Vic has pulled me over to the passenger seat, on his lap, kissing me harder. I press my body to his and tangle my fingers in his gorgeous hair, and in return, he slips his hands underneath my shirt, touching my bare skin as he holds me against him. Suddenly, it’s all hot and fast–I don’t think either of us can handle the sexual tension much longer. I’m already getting hard as I grind down on him, and I can feel him getting hard beneath me, too.  
  
“Oh my God,” Vic whispers, pulling away and even panting a little bit. “I want you now.”  
  
“Good,” I reply. “Me, too.”  
  
I take his hand, and we both stumble out of the passenger seat, probably looking suspicious but not caring at all. It’s dark outside, and not as many people are out at this time of the night, so I just lead Vic into the building and finally up to my apartment on the third floor.  
  
“Okay,” I say once we’re inside. “Here’s what we’re gonna do. You’re gonna stay in the living room, sit on the couch or something, and I’m gonna go back to the bedroom to get ready. I’ll call you back, and then you can come in.”  
  
Vic once again raises an eyebrow at me. “Telling me what to do, huh? Thought you were a bottom.”  
  
“A bratty bottom who tells people what to do.” I smirk, taking a few steps closer to him. “Don’t worry,” I breathe, my lips dangerously close to his neck. “You’ll get your chance to dominate me.”  
  
You know what else is fun? Being a tease.  
  
Vic looks like he’s about to slam me against the wall and kiss me right there, but before he can react at all, I step away, gesturing to the couch. “Now stay,” I tell him. “Trust me.”  
  
He sighs frustratedly and sits on the couch, kicking his shoes off. I turn and rush down the hall to my bedroom, closing the door behind me and laughing to myself. This is probably going to be my best Easter yet.  
  
I quickly strip my clothes off, tossing them in my hamper and digging through my drawers, smiling when I find what I’m looking for, folded neatly in the back. I pull them on slowly, checking myself out in my full-body mirror and making sure that they still fit perfectly. They do. Then I put on my headband, which just tops it all off.  
  
I’m wearing a pair of pastel pink panties that accentuate my ass like nobody’s business. They’ve got a lighter pink cotton tail on them, like a bunny tail. The headband holds up a pair of soft pink bunny ears. I even add a cute, flowery pink barrette in my long hair for good measure. A slutty bunny; that’s what I am tonight.  
  
When Justin mentioned my “kink,” he meant that I like to play dress-up. Specifically, I like to crossdress. This pair of panties is one of the best things I’ve ever bought, and hopefully Vic will appreciate it as much as I do. I’ve never worn this outfit for another person before.  
  
“Okay!” I call. “You can come in now!”  
  
With that, I climb onto the bed on my elbows and knees, my back arched slightly. I hear footsteps coming closer and the door opening, and then Vic stops in his tracks. “Holy shit.”  
  
I can’t help it–I shake my ass a little, making the bunny tail bounce around, and glance over my shoulder at him, flashing him an innocent smile. “Enjoying the view, huh?”  
  
Vic just nods slowly, closing the door behind him and taking a few steps closer to the bed. “I–wow.”  
  
“Happy Easter, Vic.” I wink.  
  
Vic is all wide-eyed and speechless, and I can see that the problem in his pants definitely hasn’t gone away. “You look–well…hot.”  
  
“That’s what I was going for.” He doesn’t seem to know how to react, so I decide to tease him some more, slowly moving my hips around in circles and lifting my ass up higher. “You want it? Wanna rip these panties right off of me? Want your cock inside my pretty little ass? Wanna see me squirming underneath you? Wanna hear me moaning your name like the whore I am?”  
  
You could say I’ve had some practice with dirty talk.  
  
“Yes,” Vic says, standing right next to the bed, sounding all hot and bothered.  
  
“You want it?” I say. “Come and get it.”  
  
“Oh, I will.” With that, he pulls his shirt off, revealing his body and especially showing the muscles in his arms. Then he pulls his pants off in a less than graceful manner, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. “Where’s your supplies and shit?”  
  
“Nightstand. Second drawer.”  
  
In a flash, Vic has pulled out a condom and the familiar bottle of lube. He stands right behind me by the edge of the bed, lifting up the fabric of my panties just to squeeze my ass. I let out a soft, high-pitched sigh at the touch of his hands, my dick nearly throbbing at the thought of what it’ll feel like when he’s inside of me. He pulls the panties down slowly, leaving them around my knees, before taking the lube and spreading it all over his fingers.  
  
The first one doesn’t really affect me that much, except for the fact that it feels good. When he adds the second finger, I start moving my body as he slides them both in and out, fucking myself on him. I’ve missed this badly, and by the time he’s on the third, I’m holding back from making any noises (and kind of failing). I got used to any discomfort a long time ago, and at this point, it just feels really fucking good. I need more.  
  
“You alright down there?” he asks, mistaking my noises for ones of discomfort.  
  
I nod. “Oh, God, please just fuck me already,” I beg. “I’m ready.”  
  
“Still telling me what to do, hmm?” he says, pulling his fingers out. Then he grabs the condom and tears it open with his teeth–God, I want those teeth biting my skin and leaving marks everywhere. I can hear him pulling his boxers off, sliding the condom on and lubing it all up. Then he takes me by my hips and pushes himself inside me.  
  
He’s bigger than I expected, and I let out a small gasp, taking a quick moment to get used to him. “Fuck, y-you feel so good…”  
  
He starts his thrusting at a moderate pace. I rock my hips against him at the same speed, and every time I do, he lets out a low groan and squeezes my hips. “God, you’re such a pretty slut.”  
  
“You bet I am.” I press my ass right up against him as he moves steadily in and out. “And I want you to fuck me harder.”  
  
He doesn’t hesitate to oblige, thrusting harder and faster than before. His grip on my hips tightens, almost digging his nails into my skin, and I’m positive that he’s leaving bruises there. Every time he pushes into me, my body moves forward a little bit, and then he pulls me right back in to him. It’s rough and fast and hard, and it’s everything I’ve been looking for.  
  
Vic pulls himself almost completely out of me before slamming right back in, and I whimper, lifting my own body up against him some more. “Oh my God,” I breathe.  
  
He’s going even deeper than before, changing his angle, and before I know it, he hits that one certain spot. I gasp again before turning it into another high-pitched moan; I’m finding it harder to stay upright. “Right there…keep doing that…”  
  
His speed doesn’t change, but in this position, everything is even more intense. Every time, he goes deep and hits me right there, until I’m a shaking, moaning mess. One particularly hard thrust, and my body is collapsing onto the bed.  
  
Vic takes one hand off my hip and uses it to yank me back up by the hair. He pauses for a moment, pulling me close to him and running his hands up and down my body. “You alright there, whore?” he teases–now it’s his turn. “You seem like you could use some rest.”  
  
I can feel my achingly hard cock pressing up against my stomach. “No. No way. Keep going.”  
  
“You sure, bunny boy?” He leans forward, biting my neck and driving me absolutely crazy as he starts to leave hickeys. “You bruise so easily. Wouldn’t it be for the best?”  
  
“Finish. Me. Off,” I demand, rocking my hips and trying to fuck myself on him again.  
  
I can hear his sharp intake of breath when I start moving. He’s just messing with me. I can tell. He wants to fuck me until he comes.  
  
“Okay, fine,” he says finally, lightly pushing me back down onto my elbows and knees. Then he starts fucking me again, and I sigh in pleasure and relief.  
  
I can hear and feel him getting close–I can hear it in his voice, all hot and rough and breathless, and I can feel it in the way he moves, harder and faster and almost impatient, as if he’s desperate to reach his climax. He sounds so sexy, his low moans and soft gasps as he keeps going, and I rotate my hips around for him. “You feel so good, oh, God,” I tell him, dirty talking some more to get him to come for me.  
  
Then he does something a little unexpected: he slows down a bit and reaches around, pumping me suddenly and quickly. I stop everything I’m doing, moaning loudly and focusing only on the way he’s touching me, on the feeling pooling in my stomach. “Fuck,” I groan, and only seconds later, I’m coming, almost lightheaded as I spill everywhere, all whimpers and whines, my body trembling a little bit as I spew out profanities. “Oh my God–fuck, Vic,  _Vic_ …”  
  
And at the sound of his name, Vic picks up his pace and reaches his own climax, both of us riding it out at about the same time, Vic moaning, “Jesus Christ, Kellin, holy fuck…”  
  
We both land on the bed together, taking a few moments just to relax. Then we clean ourselves up the best that we can, Vic pulling his boxers back on and me fixing my outfit. I take my bunny ears off and set them down on the nightstand–they were starting to fall off anyway with how rough we were–and then I pull my panties back up from where they were still bunched around my legs. “We didn’t tear them, did we?” I say, getting out of bed and going over to my mirror to inspect them.  
  
“Isn’t that sort of the point?” Vic calls from the bed.  
  
“Well, yeah, but these are new, and I look cute in them. I don’t want them to be ripped already.” I pout a little bit, like a child.  
  
Vic laughs a little. “They look fine. Now get back over here.”  
  
I sigh and crawl back into the bed, my legs admittedly still a bit shaky after what we just did.  
  
“You okay?” Vic asks. “I didn’t hurt you too badly or anything, right?”  
  
“Are you kidding me? That was fun.” I flash him a smile–a genuine one this time, not a smirk. I’ve had a lot of one-night stands in my lifetime, but most of them don’t stay afterwards, and I’m not usually this comfortable with them. Vic seems to be an exception.  
  
“That’s good.” He stares at me for a few moments, looking like he’s considering something. Then he leans forward and kisses one of my hickeys, softly running his fingers across my hips, especially at the spots where he grabbed them tightly. “Do you want me to stay with you? Because I can if you want me to.”  
  
I bite my lip, not wanting to sound needy but not wanting to lie, either. “You can,” I say slowly. “But only if you want to.”  
  
“Okay.” He gives me a tiny smile. “Well, I can definitely say that this was the most eventful Easter weekend I’ve had in a while.”  
  
I smile back at him, wider, thinking of what he said back at Justin’s place. “So. Now are you glad that you went to that party?”  
  
He breaks into a grin, and I can’t help but think that he really is quite attractive. “I am, Kellin Quinn,” he replies, nodding. “But I’ll never tell that to Justin. He’d never stop bragging.”  
  
We both laugh at that, and when I fall asleep, I fall asleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
